carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jedi: An Unexpected Journey
The Cat: An Unexpected Journey is a CGI epic musical fantasy-adventure film and the first film in The Cat. It's sequels are The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug and The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies. It stars Ed O'Neill, Mandy Patinkin, Wayne Brady, Idris Elba, Alan Cumming, Willem Dafoe, Owen Wilson, Luke Evans, Jamie Foxx, Russell Brand, Jack Black, will.i.am, Hank Azaria and Andy Serkis. In this film, Prince Phillip goes on an epic quest with his new friend, Thorin II Oakenshield and his big brother Carlos to defeat a big crab named Smaug. They meet a lizard named Palpatine, a poodle named Fifi, a tiger named Spencer (who is Phillip's Dad), a rhino named Azog and an unnamed goblin. The movie begins with a prolouge of what happened the day before the events of The Mystery of the Brave. Chapters # Phillip tells Carmen his Stpry # "An Unexepted Journey" (Overture) # Hank and Spencer # "Deliver Us" # Carlos and Phillip meet # Meet Thorin and Hoagy # It's Called a Hustle, Sweetheart # "If I Didn't Have You" # Hoagy says Goodbye to Thorin # Azog's Appearance # 23-19 # Meet Hank # The Tale of Smaug # Hoagy and Carlos # Fifi meets Phillip # "Shiny" # Fifi's defeat # Captured by Indians # Azog and Spencer # The Chief of Indians # "What Makes the Red Man Red?" # Spencer's Plot # Indian Chase # Goblin # The Chasm of Despair (Nico and Pedro's last scene to date) # Carlos meets Thorin # Meet Frank # Azog meets Phillip # At Frank's House # Hoagy reunites with Phillip # A Surprise # Spencer Meets Phillip # Frank on the Run # Hank meets Carlos # "D.A.N.C.E." # Spencer interviews Carlos # Hoagy and Thorin # Hoagy's Betrayal # Carlos kidnapped # "To the Rescue?" # Hank and Spencer's Showdown # Hank dies # Azog VS Phillip # Azog's defeat # Tricking Hoagy # Spencer VS Phillip # Spencer's Defeat # Finale # End Credits/"An Unexepted Journey" Trivia *The first film's battle with Hoagy is similar to Zootopia's battle with Bellwether. The antagonists' defeats are similar: **Hoagy is revealed as the unlikely mastermind of an evil conspiracy but with somewhat good intentions... just like Bellwether in Zootopia. **He is fooled by Carlos, Thorin and Phillip pretending that Thorin was kidnapped, as Bellwether was fooled by Nick and Judy pretending that Nick was shot by the dart. **He is tricked into saying something incriminating while being recorded, exactly as Bellwether was. **Even the lines are similar: Hoagy says "I'll destroy every cat in Middle-Earth...", Bellwether says, "Fear always works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way.". **In both films, when it is revealed to be a setup, the incriminating part is played back repeatedly as the authorities arrive to make the arrest. Additionally, when the antagonists are exposed, Carlos records and plays back Hoagy's scheme with a small radio and Judy records and plays back Bellwether's scheme with her carrot pen. Category:The Cat Category:MOVIES